1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network management systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method operating in a network for activating devices from a suspended or inactive state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various networks have been developed to support the rapid transport of information between multiple users. A generic wide area network (WAN) was developed to supply connectivity among computer and computer-related sources and destinations that are widely dispersed geographically. WAN interconnections have been developed generally from telephone network facilities and include enterprise and subscription networks including Tymnet, Telenet and ARPANET. A generic local area network (LAN) was developed to support the networking of personal computers in an enterprise environment. A popular LAN access protocol is the Ethernet protocol.
The devices connected to a network, including computers and computer-related systems, typically are not in use continuously, although the devices are constantly connected to the network. To conserve power consumption and reduce equipment and maintenance costs, devices that are not in use are advantageously deactivated. However, messages directed to a device may be issued at any time. What is needed is a system and operating method for activating a network device when a request is pending and to deactivate the device when requested operations are complete. What is further needed is an automatic system and operating method for activating and deactivating a network device, as needed, without operator intervention.
One such automatic system for activating and deactivating a network device is a Token Ring Card supplied by IBM. The Token Ring Card is configured for connection to a motherboard of a host computer and includes a power supply for powering the Token Ring Card while power is removed from the host computer. The Token Ring Card includes a Wake-on-LAN feature for sending an activating signal to the host computer. The Token Ring Card further includes a circuit for terminating operating power to the host computer under defined conditions. When the Token Ring Card detects a message, the a Wake-on-LAN functionality causes a signal to be sent to the host computer applying power to the host computer back plane and activating the computer to respond to the request.
One problem with the Token Ring Card is that the signals that are applied by the Token Ring Card to the host computer and capable of activating the Token Ring Card are proprietary and nonstandard.
What is needed is a system and operating method for controlling the activation and deactivation of all types of devices connected to a network by standardized techniques.